


Pictures of you

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla loved to take pictures of the people working on Atlantis…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> Lostcityfound is hosting a fic battle for its third birthday. This fic is a response to one of the prompts: Teyla/Lorne, camera.

Since John had given her a camera after his first trip back to Earth, Teyla loved to take pictures of the people working on Atlantis.

At first, she didn't know what to do with it; Earth had a kind of technology she had never seen on any other worlds, and this one was no exception. She was a bit confused by it when she first took it out of its box. And then, John had explained it all. He had told her that on Earth they were using it to remember good times, to have them on paper, or only on the computer. He had showed her how to use it, and how to put the pictures on the computer.

She didn't use it a lot the first few months she had it. She just took a few pictures here and there, when they were on missions mostly, to commit a beautiful landscape to memory, and mostly because she knew that back home, those pictures would be enjoyed by those who stayed at home. Elizabeth had told her once that she enjoyed them; she was stuck behind her desk most of the time, and it was her way to escape Atlantis. Missions where nothing happened and she had time to use her camera were quite rare for her team, and she usually went back to Atlantis without a photo to show. She had never used it in front of natives. She didn't know how they would take it. Some might think that it was a dangerous technology, or others that it was some kind of witchcraft, and she didn't want to risk her team's safety for that.

Later on, she started to take pictures of her team mates and Elizabeth, either during missions, or on Atlantis. They weren't always aware of her doing that, and she liked it better this way. She thought that the pictures were even better when they didn't know they were being observed. They didn't try to smile and fail, they didn't try to talk her out of taking it; they were just themselves on those pictures.

After that, she started to take pictures of other people in Atlantis. It had first happened when they were giving a party for another one of their close-calls. Some people wanted to take pictures, and she was the only one with a camera on hand. She had taken it with her to take some pictures of her own, and she happily obliged when they asked her. By the end of the night, she had taken pictures of most of the people in the room. From then on, whenever a party would take place, she was the designated photographer of the night. She didn't mind; she liked taking pictures, and she knew that she was making people happy this way.

But more recently, she found herself taking more and more pictures of only one man. She hadn't noticed it at first; it was only when she took a look at them on her computer that she saw it. She didn't know why she did that, but then she talked about it with Elizabeth, and she started to understand. There was something about this man that attracted her. Something that she couldn't define, yet. But as time passed, as she took more pictures of him, as she looked at them closely, she finally understood.

Knowing that something had to be done about this, she finally took her courage in both hands and sent him the pictures she had taken of him. All of them. She didn't know what would happen next, but what she was sure of was that something would change, for better or for worse.

For the next few days, she had no contact with him, and she couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing. But then, one night, as she was meditating, she heard a knock on her door. She went to open it to find out that it was him.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Take a seat," she said, gesturing to the couch. She sat on the other end of the couch, taking a deep breath before continuing. "What can I do for you, Major Lorne?"

"I've received the pictures you sent me," he finally said after a few seconds of silence. "I… I don't know what to say, actually…"

She understood him. She hadn't sent any message with the pictures, and he must have been confused. She might even be seen as a stalker for all she knew.

"I didn't know why, but these last few weeks, I've started to take more and more pictures of you. I hadn't noticed it at first, and I promise you it wasn't intentional."

"I believe you," he reassured her. "You said you didn't know why. Does that mean that now you know?"

"I think I understand it better. I've talked about that with Elizabeth, and she has helped me. I've realised that while it was unconscious, it showed that I was sort of attracted to you."

"Oh…"

"Yes…"

She trailed off, observing him, trying to decipher what he was thinking. But it wasn't easy; like most people in Atlantis, herself included, Evan Lorne had a poker face, and he was using it right now. She bit her lips, a habit she had taken from John, waiting for him to talk. But when he did, she was expecting everything and anything but this.

"And what do you want to do about this?"

"I… I guess it depends on you…"

There was another pause as she once more waited for his answer.

"I think we have a lot in common. We fight for those we love, we would give our life if it could save others, we also share a love for art; I paint, you take pictures, which in a way is the same thing, since it's how we choose to remember a moment of our lives. And I'm also attracted to you," he finished in a whisper.

She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips as he said it. Not only had he not run away from her, calling her crazy, but he seemed to share the same feeling.

"And I'd really like to continue to learn more about you," he said, sliding closer to her on the couch. "I'm sure we can find other things we have in common."

"I'm sure of that, too."

Smiling, he took her hand in his, his thumb gently stroking the back on her hand. She kept her eyes fixed on his, seeing that his mask had fallen somewhere along the way, and took hers with it.

She didn't know where this could lead them, she wasn't even sure what this really meant yet, but she knew that they were in this together, and that whatever happened, they would be there for each other.

It was just the beginning.

Fin


End file.
